deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deathwing vs Rayquaza
Asa da morte vs Rayquaza.png|IdemSplix Image-1420906033.jpg|SuperSaiyan2Link BMHKain.png|BMHKain D vs R.jpg|Simbiothero Deathwing VS Rayquaza - DEATH BATTLE!.png|Xalatoth Deathwing VS Rayquaza - DEATH BATTLE! 2.png|Xalatoth (2) Description Warcraft VS Pokemon! Two colossal dragons square off to determine who is most powerful! Interlude Wiz: In fiction, dragons are usually among the most powerful characters in their series. Boomstick: Like Deathwing, the Destroyer... Wiz: ...and Rayquaza, the legendary Sky High Pokemon! Boomstick: Deathwing and Rayquaza are two of the most powerful dragons in existence, and it's time to settle which of them would win in a fight! Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour, and skills to determine who would win in a Death Battle. Deathwing Wiz: Long ago, during the Forging of Azeroth, Neltharion was one of five dragons charged by the Titans with the protection of Azeroth; one of the five Dragon Aspects. As the Aspect of the Black Dragonflight, Neltharion the Earth-Warder had dominion over the earth. Boomstick: And then he went crazy! Wiz: Neltharion was whispered to by the Old Ones, causing him to eventually go insane. Neltharion created the Dragon Soul, an artefact created ostensibly for the purpose of destroying the Burning Legion. However, when the other four Aspects added their powers to it, Neltharion turned on them. After being defeated, Neltharion changed his name to Deathwing, to reflect his newfound hatred for all living things. Deathwing hid around Azeroth until 10,000 years later, he managed to escape to the shattered world of Outland and made a lair on the island of Ashran. Boomstick: Where he promptly got whooped by the Alliance Expedition. Wiz: Deathwing then returned to Azeroth and attempted to eradicate the Red Dragonflight, but was stopped by the mage Rhonin. Deathwing then escaped into Deepholme to recover from all his losses. Boomstick: After Arthas Menethil, The Lich King, was killed, Deathwing returned to Azeroth in spectacular fashion, causing the Cataclysm! Wiz: Deathwing literally reshaped the face of Azeroth. The Cataclysm devastated two whole continents, flooding entire regions and incinerating entire states. Deathwing was only stopped when his own creation, the Dragon Soul, was turned against him. Boomstick: The Dragon Soul combined the powers of Alexstrasza, Ysera, and Nozdormu, three of the other Dragon Aspects, into one cataclysmic blast! And even then, it took three shots from the thing to truly destroy Deathwing. Wiz: At the time of his demise, Deathwing was agreed to be the most powerful living being on Azeroth. The only person that Deathwing ever feared, Medivh, had the soul of the lord of the Burning Legion, Sargeras, within him. Boomstick: And Deathwing is massive, too. His wingspan is 1200 feet, and a third of his back is big enough for 25 people to battle on it. Wiz: As the Earth-Warder, Deathwing still holds sway over the earth. He's capable of raising entire mountains. Boomstick: Deathwing is so powerful, that he had to have special adamantium armour plates installed onto his body to keep his own power from destroying him! Wiz: These adamantium plates required nuclear blasts just to rip them off of Deathwing, let alone actually destroy them. Boomstick: And even when his body is crippled, his madness personified will continue fighting until every inch of his body is vaporized. It's pretty hard to put him down. Deathwing: I AM DEATHWING, THE DESTROYER! THE END OF ALL THINGS! INEVITABLE, INDOMITABLE; I AM THE CATACLYSM! Rayquaza Wiz: Rayquaza, the legendary Sky-High Pokemon, is the trio master of the Hoenn Weather Trio. He lives up in the ozone layer, feeding on the water particles in the atmosphere. Boomstick: However, when Groudon and Kyogre decide to fight, Rayquaza descends to the ground to put their clash to rest. Wiz: This is how the destruction of Hoenn was averted in Pokemon Emerald. In the anime, Rayquaza was shown to be capable of flying into low earth orbit. And in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, he destroyed an asteroid was on an impact course with the planet; this asteroid was so big, that it was going to wipe out all life on the Pokemon world if it hit! Boomstick: Wow! So, in other words, if this guy was around during the dinosaur era, we'd have T-Rexes lording over us today! Wiz: Rayquaza is more powerful than Groudon and Kyogre combined. He's on the same tier as other powerful Pokemon such as Regigigas and Kyurem. The only Pokemon that are actually more powerful than him are Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus. Boomstick: And considering those guys can create universes, you can't really blame Rayquaza for not being up to par with them. Wiz: Rayquaza is capable of flying faster than meteors, and he has a versatile move set, consisting of Outrage, Dragon Dance, ExtremeSpeed, and Hyper Beam, among others. Boomstick: Outrage causes Rayquaza to go berserk and embark on a rampage, launching a flurry of attacks at the opponent! Wiz: After Outrage ends, Rayquaza becomes confused for a minute, though. Dragon Dance severely increases Rayquaza's attack power and speed, making him even more fearsome than he already was. Boomstick: ExtremeSpeed causes Rayquaza to charge at the target at blinding speed! It's one of the fastest attacks in the Pokemon games. Wiz: And Hyper Beam, Rayquaza's most powerful move, launches a massive beam of energy towards the foe. This is the same attack that was used to fracture that asteroid in Mystery Dungeon. However, it's so powerful that Rayquaza has to recharge for a few moments before he can use it again. Boomstick: With so much power and speed packed into one package, I wouldn't bet on Rayquaza going down quickly. Rayquaza roars. Battle Results Trivia -Results of the poll "Who do you think will win?" before Deathwing's analysis was posted: 2 Deathwing, 2 Rayquaza. -Results of the poll "Who do you think will win?" before Rayquaza's analysis was posted: 2 Rayquaza, 1 Deathwing Who do you want to win? Deathwing Rayquaza Who do you think will win, after seeing Rayquaza's analysis? Deathwing Rayquaza Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:Xalatoth Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles